Sharing with the Commander
by Icehockeychic4
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Luminara join to battle a bounty hunter, her padawan Barriss and his Commander, are forced to work together.
1. Lets get it started in here

**I've always wanted to try writing about Barriss...**

**This is my first time, so she's probably extremely out of character. **

**My apologies in advance**

**~Arctic**

Barriss Offee was a quiet padawan, a quiet and thoughtful young lady with blue eyes and olive skin, with diamond tattoos across the bridge of her nose and both cheeks. Now while this girl was quiet, she was very opinionated, though she rarely spoke of them. They were obvious in the way she acted.

Of her opinions only a few were truly important to her:

She wanted to become a jedi knight

She wanted to further her abilities in healing

Attachment was unacceptable for a jedi in any case.

Though attachment was unacceptable, she meant the more extreme cases. Her friendship with Ahsoka was fine, and so was her being what she called 'best friends' with Commander Cody was also. She loved nothing more than to talk with Ahsoka about anything...well everything except boys. Why would they do that? With Ahsoka secretly with Rex and Barriss' views on attachment, the topic had never came up. Though sometimes when she went through villages she would hear girls talking about them, and wonder if she was missing out because of her being a padawan. Though she usually just shook that thought out of her head after a few seconds.

-insert warp to present time where Barriss is-

Barriss stood beside her master, an emotionless look on her face as her master talked with a commoner of the planet, trying to figure out if he knew anything. Barriss looked over and saw a couple of girls that looked to be in their teenage years talking, they held a magazine in their hands. They were pointing to spots in it, talking for a moment, and then breaking out in giggles as if they had just heard the funniest thing in the world. For some reason these girls reminded her of Ahsoka, maybe because they were loud and didn't care who heard and what other people thought of them.

She wanted that magazine.

She was very curious as to what was in it, what was so funny that they had to laugh so loud? What was so damn funny that they had to be so obnoxious? She watched as they finished it, and then dropped it onto the ground and left. Apparently they were now bored and were moving on to something more exciting.

Barriss watched as her master went to follow the commoner as he had told her that there was something related to the separatists that she needed to see. She had given the girl no orders to stay in that spot or follow her so...

Barriss looked around her to see if anyone was watching, no one was. She dashed over to the magazine, picked it up and dashed back within a matter of seconds, the only thing signifying that she had moved was her skirt, which was swaying slightly in the wind. She looked at the cover, reading it thoroughly, to see if there was anything interesting on it. The cover told of the contents inside like, 'Lose 20 pounds in 10 days!', 'Are you and your crush compatible?', 'What kind of girl are you? Cute? Trendy? Sexy? Take the quiz and find out!' She was confused, what kind of information was this? Why did those girls think it was so funny? What was a 'crush' it sounded painful...

Nevertheless, Barriss flipped open the first page, it was an ad for a type of bra, a picture of a teen twi'lek female wearing panties and a bra, the caption saying, 'Comfort for your chest is only achievable with Rezard brand bras' Barriss was horrified, this much skin showing, even Ahsoka was dressed better than this! She hurriedly flipped to the next page, her face turning into a dark green blush. The next wasn't so bad, just some stories that girls sent in, they were on the topic of embarrassing stories and the newpaper rated them from 'It'll blow over by tomorrow' to 'Pack up, leave town and NEVER move back!' Barriss was just starting to read the first story as she saw her master coming back, Barriss knew that she couldn't put the magazine back in time for her master not to notice, so she tucked it into her skirts.

"We're going young one."

"Master?"

"I have to speak to Master Kenobi about the situation here." Barriss trailed behind her master, her mind whirl winding as she thought of the magazine. They boarded the flyer that would bring them to their ship.

As they landed, her master told her that she had to speak to the council about what she had found out, so Barriss should stay out of trouble. Barriss nodded, and gave a polite bow, as her master turned and left. As soon as her master was out of sight, she looked around quickly and dashed off to her room. She watched as the door closed before she locked it, and sat on her bed with a sigh, finally allowing herself to pull her hood off and let her purple (I think) hair shine gently in the low light of the room. She pulled the magazine from her skirts, and began reading it, getting sucked into the articles from girls complaining about 'high school' experiences.

_**5 hours later...**_

Barriss hadn't realized how engrossed with the magazine she had been until there was a knock on her door. She jumped and gave a small shriek before hurriedly hiding the magazine under the covers of her bed and pulling her hood on, "Come in." She spoke evenly, giving no indication of how her furiously her heart had been pumping just a few moments ago. _Why do I even care if anyone finds out?_ She thought idly as the door opened slowly revealing Gree. ___A clone that had, over the course of time, become like an older brother to her._

_"__Hello Gree." She gave him a gentle smile. _

_"__Hello Commander Barriss." He nodded at her._

_"__Is there something you need, Gree?" She asked quietly, inside she was slightly agitated just wanting to go back to reading her magazine. _

_"__Master Luminara sent me to find you, she wanted to make sure you were okay since you ran off so quickly." He replied. _

_"__Oh, of course. Thank you Gree." Barriss paused for a second to think of an excuse, "Could you please tell her I wasn't feeling well and went to take a nap because I felt it would help me." _

_"__Of course Commander." He saluted, turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. _

___Barriss watched impatiently as the door closed, and as soon as it did, she threw the blanket up in the air, grabbed the magazine and sat back down, the blanket landed nicely on her lap, draping over her legs. She opened the magazine back up, and flipped through the pages till she found her spot, resuming her article of 'How to prevent zits in three easy steps!' _

___Barriss was about to close the magazine and rest as another article caught her eye, "I missed one? I was sure I had read them all..." She shrugged and read it, the title was, 'How to tell if you are head over heels in love with him' She knew she would never use this article in her life, but hey, she wouldn't paint her nails, or color coordinate her clothes to match her skin tone either now would she?_

_You ever wonder if he's into you? Well, with these signs listed below, you'll be able to know if he is...or is not! _

_Goodnight/goodmorning greetings_

_Text all the time_

"What's texting?" Barriss wondered aloud.

_Teasing_

_Random gifts_

_You start acting weird around him_

_You tell them how much you like [weird thing]_

_Dates to eat or to browse places_

_Secrets_

_Notes_

_Calls just to play/sing to sleep_

___Barriss rolled her eyes, __As if __**anyone**__ would do this to someone else! ____She thought, tucking the magazine under her bed and then lying down to sleep. _

___**-next day-**_

___Barriss stood on the bridge with her master, watching a hologram of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. _

_"__-I will be joining you shortly, Master Luminara." He concluded, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to his left leg. _

_"__Yes, Master Kenobi, I will see you then. May the Force be with you." She replied, and the blue hologram shut off. She turned to her padawan, "Tell the men to make room and prepare for Kenobi's men." She ordered. _

___"Yes Master." Barriss replied, turning and swiftly making her way out of the room, her skirts trailing behind her. _

___Luminara waited till the doors closed until she turned to the admiral, "Prepare the fighters, once Master Kenobi joins us we'll be a desirable target for the seperatists."_

_"Yes, Sir." The admiral saluted, and began directing clones to start prepping the fighters, and tell the clones to be on high alert. _

___"There's a republic ship entering the sector." A clone spoke up after a half hour of mostly quiet chatter. _

___"Contact Master Kenobi, I wish to speak to him." _

___"Yes sir." The clone began pressing some of the brightly colored buttons that were scattered about the console until Obi-Wan appeared on a huge screen. _

___"Master Luminara, good to see you again, I expect that this is another measure the council installed?" _

___"Yes, they want us to contact the head of the ship to make sure it is truly them boarding, not some droid in case of a breach." She replied, placing her hands together in the upwards steeple gesture. _

___"Ah, of course." He muttered, stroking his rust colored beard, "Well, now that this is over with, we must discuss plans for the capture of the bounty hunter 'Kyaya' and her band that have taken the mayor of Kilo hostage..." _

___"Yes of course, I have the boarding docks ready, your men may board my ship, I am sure it will fit all of them." _

___"Yes. I think it should; I will board shortly." _

"I shall see you then." A clone ended the transmission and Luminara turned to leave the room, "Contact my padawan, tell her that she is to direct the clones to their sleeping areas." With that said, Luminara elegantly sped out of the room, skirts creating a ripple-like effect on her skirts.

Barriss received the orders from the admiral moments later, she made her way to the boarding zone, and greeted Kenobi as he made his way through first, the man had waved at her and given her a simple, "Hello little one." Before continuing his trek to the council room of the ship; it was soundproof, guarded by two clones personally picked by Luminara and without a doubt one of the most boring, spotless rooms in the ship.

Barriss met Commander Cody moments afterward. He was a man that Barriss had never really talked to before, as she had never really dealt with any of Kenobi's men. The man saluted her politely, and she nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Orders, Sir?" The man asked after a few moments of awkward silence in which Barriss had been examining the Commander.

"Oh, yes," She blushed slightly, as she had momentarily forgotten what she was supposed to be doing, "Your men are to be situated in the east bunks. If you have any extra men, send them to the west bunks where my men reside and tell them that I said to make room." She paused to recall the rest of the information, her skin flushed a darker green as she did so, "...and you are to be situated in my room, using the bunk on the opposite wall as mine, seeing as we have no other Commanders quarters aboard this ship." She was looking at her feet, her hood falling even more over her face to hide her eyes and burning cheeks. "...o-of course sir." He stuttered, "I will show my men their barracks, then I will find you and request to be guided to my- er...I mean our quarters."

"Yes, of course, Commander." She replied, and watched as he left, _I need to find a new place to hide my magazine... _She surmised idly. Turning and speed-walking all the way to her room to find a new place to put it.

Cody sighed, he had to waste about 40 minutes more than he had expected trying to get everyone settled. It wasn't that either Generals' troops were rude, no it was quite the opposite, it was just that, honestly, Luminaras' ship was horrible on maximizing the room it had.

Eventually he had solved all the problems, and had even found room to spare. Now he just had to find the little padawan that he...had to share a room with. He inadvertantly blushed. I mean, he would rather share his quarters with Kenobi, then there would be no awkwardness. But since Barriss was a padawan, she was lower on the food chain than Kenobi or even Luminara. And it was taboo to sleep in the same barracks as his underlings unless there was absolutely no room anywhere else. It was a rank thing. He was tired and ready to sleep, but had no idea where her room was at...

"Commander Barriss?" He tried on his comm link, after a few seconds of waiting the reply of,

"Yes, Commander?" Came through.

"I was just reporting that I was finished with situating everyone, and felt the need to request to know where your quarters were." He replied, and a few seconds later she turned the corner and stopped in front of him.

"Follow me." She told him gently, turning and making her way down the stark white hallways, turning a few corners every now and again. She finally stopped at a door, and it opened, she took a step back to let him through before following him in herself.

"You're bunk is on the right, mine is on the left." She told him as he looked around, noting that a picture of her and Ahsoka hung on her side of the room, "Make yourself comfortable, Commander." She whispered.

"Yes, sir." He took his helmet off and lay down. He heard her removing some fabric, and turned to see, she was removing her cape and hood. She paused, and glared at him for a second.

"Er, do you mind?" She asked, a slightly hostile tone to her voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry Commander." He blushed, and turned again. She resumed dressing in nightclothes, then he heard her settle in her own bed.

_This is going to be a looooooooooooooong battle..._ Cody reflected. Trying to ignore the sound of her slow, quiet breathing.

**Soooooo, what do you think? This will be my first ever Barriss/Cody fic. **

**Sathre: Who cares? Let's just go over the poll votes...**

**Arctic: Okay... 2 votes for 'Awesome'**

**Sathre: Booya! –runs around in a circle arms waving-**

**Arctic: -rolls eyes- One vote for 'you should totally pair him up with my oc'...**

**Sathre: Ladies~**

**Arctic: ...idiot. Oh, and one vote for...eh...**

**Sathre: Tellmetellmetellme.**

**Arctic: ...'Jerk! I hope he gets killed soon!' **

**Sathre: ...aw...-sits in the corner-**

**Arctic: ...well at least they were being honest, Sath. **

**Sathre: ...er...yeah...happy Wednesday everyone...**

**Arctic: ...uh...he'll be in a better mood later, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Shakespeareaddict, I decided to rewrite the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one better...**

**~Arctic**

After only a few seconds of lying there Cody was reminded of how uncomfortable sleeping in armor was. He slowly and quietly inched his way off of the bunk, and began slowly removing his armor, setting it down on the floor gently, hoping it wouldn't wake her when it dropped the last two inches. He was left in only his black bodysuit, something he usually took the top part off and tied it at the waist, but with Barriss sleeping only a couple of feet away, he was not risking the embarrassment of having her see his chest. He was a respectable man after all, he didn't want his troops getting wind of him being half naked in the same room as a young padawan female, they would never let him live that down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He awoke to the sound of movement, used to sleeping in a room by himself he automatically went into 'kill mode' his hand sliding up to the blaster that he hid under his pillow, pulling it out he aimed at the intruder...who wasn't really an intruder.

"Good morning to you too, Commander Cody." Barriss spoke evenly.

"S-sorry, Commander Offee." He lowered the gun, sliding out of bed and began to put on his armor.

"My Master has informed us that we shall be landing shortly on the planet of Showait. There is a bounty hunter there that has stolen some important jedi artifacts. We are going to be recon on this mission, for we cannot get anymore reinforcements, we have to make due, are you up to this?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Good, we leave in an hour."

"How many troops should I debrief?"

"None, it's just you, and me." Barriss glanced at him, and Cody paused, it's like the universe wanted to trap him with her, "I'll see you then, Cody."

"See you then, Commander." Barriss made her way out of the door, leaving Cody to put on the rest of his armor on, carrying his helmet in his hand, and made his way to the bridge. Barriss, Obi-Wan, and Luminara stood talking, well Barriss just stood there listening in, nodding occasionally at the right moments. He took his spot beside Obi-Wan and listened in as well.

"...after we get the much needed recon," Obi-Wan glanced at Barriss and Cody, "we will then decide our next plan of attack."

"I think we should at least make some sort of plan now, then if the intel is different than what we expected we'll change the plans then." Luminara told him, hands folded neatly together.

"Master Luminara, I'm sure it will be much less confusing if we do it my way." Obi-Wan told her, and Luminara sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, for now."

"Good. Cody, Barriss, here is your part of the mission..."

~!~

"Okay, you're on your own now, good luck you two." Obi-Wan waved them off. Cody and Barriss watched the gunships fly off, they couldn't land too close without raising suspicion. Cody wasn't even really going to stick close to Barriss, his armor stood out more than she did; at least she could conceal her lightsaber in her skirts. Cody tightened the straps on the bag of supplies he was carrying, and looked around, it was odd not to see any clones besides him around and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Ready to go, Commander Cody?"

"Yes, Commander Offee."

"You know, if we call each other 'Commander' it will give us away that much quicker. Let's call each other by our first names...at least until the mission is over." Barriss concluded.

"Of course C- er, I mean Barriss."

"Well. We have many miles to trek and only three days to get there; we should get started."

"Yeah." Cody agreed, making sure his blaster was on his back in a position where he could grab it if he absolutely needed to. He nodded at Barriss, signifying that he was ready to go. Barriss kept her ice cold gaze on him for a few seconds before they began the trek. Cody and Barriss were stuck in an awkward silence, neither knew each other well enough to fit into a comfortable pattern, but neither was trying that hard either. Barriss kept his force signature in her head, occasionally using it to locate him, though she really didn't have to because his boots made loud noises as they snapped twigs and other natural debris.

~!~

Cody on the other hand was having a harder time, he had to keep the padawan in his sight, make sure no one was following them, and make sure that they were on the right path. He paused as his pack got snagged on a branch, having to take it off completely before he could get it free from it.

~!~

Barriss continued on, figuring that Cody was smart enough to either keep up with her, or at least tell her that he needed to stop if he had too. She let her normally locked up thoughts wander, there was no other force sensitive around to sense her feelings, or tell her to focus.

~!~

Cody brought the straps back to rest on his shoulders and turned, but paused as he no longer saw Barriss. "Commander?" He called out, no response, "Commander?" He called out again. He began to walk the way he thought she had gone, though it led him a bit to the left instead of directly the way she had actually gone. The humidity of the planet was messing with his gear. He tried his comm. link, "Commander Offee?"

No response. He continued his trek, hoping to catch up to her. He turned as he heard a low guttural growl. A lion-like creature with black fur with orange spots and smoke gray eyes came forward, with its' large claws and huge saber-like fangs, Cody knew that he had to keep out of this things' reach. He jumped back as it swiped one of its' huge claws at him, he could feel the wind from its' swing faintly through his bodysuit.

It put fear into him. With droids he knew a single bullet through the head or a few through the abdomen/chest area and they would be down; but with this beast he had no idea how many it could take before it went down. Also what if the blaster bullets, the lights or the sounds it gave off, attracted the attention of those they were trying to sneak past? The mission would be lost, and he could not be the cause of that. He backed off, dodging another swipe by diving to the ground. The beast was above him now, growling still, and it placed it's left foreleg on his forearm, he heard it snap, followed a split-second later by pain, extreme, intense pain. To him it felt like a thousand suns fiery inferno running up and down the length of his left arm. He was doomed, he knew it as the beast opened its' large mouth to bite him, to rip his head from his shoulders and eat the flesh that lay underneath his armor. He wriggled, panicked, a last ditch effort to free himself. He was going to die here, and no one would know how he went, it would just be assumed an assassin got him, or maybe he just got lost.

He squeezed his already shut eyes tighter...

But nothing came, except the sound of a humming blade, he opened his eyes and turned to look. The beast had been slain, a girl in a dark bluish cloak stood, looking away, deactivating her lightsaber and placing it upon her belt with the heart shaped buckle. She turned to face him, and she regarded him with a slightly irritated, yet bemused expression, "What happened?" She asked.

Cody felt a million emotions well up at once, gratitude, adrenaline, anger, and a million indescribable ones.

", ." He spoke at an incomprehensible rate, the adrenaline pumping through his veins from the attack putting him into a hyper frenzy, he couldn't even feel any pain from his forearm anymore, in fact, he couldn't feel it at all.

"..er...okay." She was trying to separate the whirlwind of words, trying but failing, she nodded, and then pointed up a small hill, "Lets resume our walk." Cody nodded and they began back on their way.

~!~

The adrenaline began to wear off, and Cody was feeling the effects of his scramble with the beast. His limbs were sore and his forearm was burning, burning intensely and he held it towards his abdomen in an instinctual protective measure. He didn't dare tell Barriss, his little fiasco had slowed them down enough already. He could heal it when they got to the town.

Wait, no. Not many people had bacta in the containers the Republic did...pulling it out it would be obvious that they were republic soldiers...he would have to wait till the end of the mission, but then his bones would set awkwardly, they would then have to re-break them so they could set them back correctly. But that would be painful, worse than being totur-

"Cody?" Barriss' voice broke through his inner turmoil. He looked up, not realizing that he had been trudging along, head down. Barriss was looking at him with a brow arched, arms crossed, her weight placed on her left leg.

"Barriss?" He replied, and she pointed to his injured arm, and he looked down, startled slightly as he had not realized she had been holding it with his healthy arm, as if protecting it from any other harm.

"What happened?" So much for not slowing them down anymore.

"Nothing." He replied, pushing past her. Continuing the trek.

"Commander Cody, tell me what happened." Her tone revealed that it was not a request, but an order. Cody sighed, and slowly turned to face her.

"The beast, apparently it injured me." He replied swiftly, no emotion in his voice. He was ready to get this mission over with.

"Let me heal it." Her tone had softened slightly, it was a request, not an order this time. She never forced her healing abilities on others.

"No thank you." He told her curtly, continuing.

"Please." Her tone had taken on a slightly pleading tone, her hand gently touched his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"I said, no thank you, _Commander._" Barriss was taken aback, no one had refused her help before. No one.

She wasn't going to stop trying him on it, she was going to keep at it until she finally wore him down...no matter how long it took. Whether he liked it or not...


	3. i'm back

**Sorry this is short, and sorry for the delay. I fell out of love with Star Wars for a time and fell in love with TF2. Then recently (two days ago) I bought-and started playing- SWTOR! :D **

**And fell back in love with Star Wars. Clone wars, movies, games, books, etc. **

**And Hopefully I'll be able to stick with this till the end. **

**I thank everyone for their patience and their wonderful reviews. You all are truly wonderful and flatter me so. (Which is bad for my ego but, I don't care!) **

**Enjoy**

**~Arctic the freckle monster**

Cody had gotten to the point where he had switched on the local stations. If she asked he could easily lie and say he was making sure no one had been speaking of their sudden addition to the planet, but he was mostly doing it just so he could block out her constant requests to heal him.

He knew he should have brought bacta spray.

At the time it had seemed like another few pounds he could easily take away; they wouldn't be there for long after all, no way would they be there long enough for him to get hurt.

He glanced at Commander Barriss through the T shaped slit of his visor, it seemed she had resigned to the fact that he would not accept her healing.

...or maybe she was calculating ways to heal him unknowingly.

...or maybe she was healing him without him even being aware.

He glanced down at his arm and it twinged in pain as if to signify, 'Nope. I'm still injured. You should have accepted her offer'.

He was a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic, a little scratch wasn't going to get him down.

"How much farther, Cody?" Barriss asked quietly as the sun started to dip below the horizon. She paused, waiting for his response.

None came.

She turned to peer up at the clone, wishing she could use the force to see through his helmet, wishing she could peer into his thoughts and see what was going on inside that head of his.

"Cody?"

He seemed to realize she was talking to him for a second later he replied with, "Sir?"

"I asked you a question." She stated simply.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Must be a bug in the helmet." He replied.

"I asked you how much further we have until we reach the lair of our bounty hunter."

He pulled the large, bulky pack off of his shoulders and set it gently to the ground, "One moment, Sir." He told her, unsnapping the buckle and pulling the cover back from the pack. He pulled out a datapad that was just a bit larger than his hand and began to press buttons on it. Barriss waited patiently, using the time to feel out into the force and feel for any would-be attackers or friendlies.

"Ten klics, Sir." He replied, shutting off the machine and placing it back in the pack. He gave a grunt as he lifted it up into the air and slid it onto his shoulders in one fluid motion.

Barriss raised a brow, "How heavy is your pack, Commander?"

"One hundred twenty pounds, Sir." He replied without skipping a beat.

Her eyes widened slightly, she knew it had been heavy-just going on looks, mind you-but hadn't imagined it would be _that_ heavy.

"Let me carry some." She told him quietly but firmly, her mouth set in a thin line of determination.

"What, Sir?" Her order was the last thing he had thought would come from her mouth.

"I said, 'Let me carry some'."

"Sir I am trained to carry heavy weights, no offense, but you're not bred to be a pack mule. You're bred to fight with grace and agility. Weights would just slow you down, Sir."

"I can use the Force to help me if need be, Commander. And if we happen to get in that situation I will dump the weight in a safe spot and continue fighting."


End file.
